


Blue Staining My Blood

by himamocas



Series: Forget Me Not [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood, Delusions, Drama, Drowning, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sequel, Suicide, Violence, hanahaki, hanahaki byou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: He's alive. He's right beside him. And he'll never ever leave him alone.And that's what Craig wants to believe.





	Blue Staining My Blood

**I**

Monday.

There was the sinking feeling in Craig Tucker's heart that something was amiss. That, for once, he was completely unaware of whatever was happenig around him. Well normally, he was the type to just simply not care about whatever the fuck was going on in their little town. It was what made Craig the person he was. And he liked it that way. He liked not giving a single fuck. He lived by the saying, "Ignorance is a bliss." Although, he couldn't help but notice.

The town had become too quiet. It was the kind of silence that even made Craig worry. And, despite the ignorance he held towards the environment around him, Craig wasn't that stupid to believe that the town was usually like that. He wasn't the social media type either (however, he swore a long time ago that he used to be yet he didn't know why).

It wasn't until that Monday when the news finally reached to his ears.

_"You know that crazy, twitchy, blonde boy who used to work at that coffee shop? Tweek Tweak? He's dead, man."_

_"Should've seen it, man. He killed himself last Friday."_

_"And it was extreme! He cut himself open and exposed his insides!"_

_"Hearing that story reaaaally gave me the chills."_

And Craig scoffed. He didn't even understand where that story came from or who had decided that insulting Tweek by spreading fake news about his death was a good idea. (And God forbid that from ever happening.)

"Are you fucking kidding me? Tweek is alive."

And Craig wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

-

 

 

_The first thing that had registered into Craig's mind was the white ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. How long it had been since he had been awake. Or why there were people in his room, crying._

_Or, he swore that it was his room._

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

**II**

Monday.

The night sky was something that Craig had enjoyed since childhood. He would remember spotting all the constellations that decorated the sky. Afterwards, he would proceed to draw them on whatever paper he could find. And they weren't just lazy sketches that were built on crayon and untrained hands.

He would always get the image correct. He would take note of the exact angles of each noncollinear rays that appeared in the night sky. He measured the distances between each of the stars once, twice, even six times at some point. He would be careful with how he drew his liines and points (even taking notice at which of the stars are brighter). And then he'd research and memorize their names. 

It was, indeed, a passion that had grown from an innocent love. That someday, he'd be able to explore the expanding universe on his own without caring about the advancement which was really needed for human life to continue. If anything, he wanted to live with those stars forever.

However, as times continued to change, Craig came to realize that he didn't need to go to the stars themselves in order to let that love grow. He could just enjoy the stars from where he was. He wasn't going to live forever. Stars will always outgrow a human life no matter what. 

And besides, Craig found love in something else. He found it in freckles and green eyes and a gap between his teeth. And he was more than happy to be with that person. 

Craig couldn't be luckier than this. They can take everything away from him but Tweek. 

_Only Tweek._

"They're beautiful."

Craig snaked an arm around his waist. Tweek, as expected, felt flustered about this. And Craig couldn't help but laugh.

"Not as beautiful as you, though."

Tweek pouted.

"You always say that."

Craig winked. "Because it's true, babe."

They sat in silence on the rooftop of their treehouse, hand around waist, head lying on shoulder. Craig hummed a tune. An old yet familiar one that sent their hearts jumping at the mere thought of it.

Tweek giggled. Why he wouldn't sing out the lyrics instead, he didn't know. But that was Craig anyway. And Tweek wouldn't mind if he was going to be the one to start the song every single time.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

That was what Craig loved about Tweek. With Tweek, he could be happy. With Tweek, he could be himself. With Tweek, he can fully understand what love really is.

He cleared his throat. He hated how he couldn't sing. How his monotone voice had prevented him from making notes as beautiful and lovely as Tweek's. Nevertheless, he had been encouraged over and over again to sing that next part. 

He did so, anyways, because he loved Tweek. Because he would do anything and everything for him.

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

He coughed and coughed before they both ended up laughing.

"I really have to wonder why you cough after yoh sing every single time."

Craig's head turned to kiss his. 

"There are just some mysteries in this world that can't ever be solved, babe."

Unbeknownst to them, a few petals had fell from his mouth.

 

 

-

 

 

_"Do you remember what happened?"_

_What happened? Wasn't he just about to win a science fair? Or wait. Was there really a science fair in the place? He was confused. What was happening, exactly?_

_The doctor blinked, a sudden surge of worry appearing on his face._

_"Do you know your name, son?"_

_It was at the tip of his tongue. He knew his name. He could scream it out if he had to._

_But instead, he couldn't produce a sound. The words were stuck. And somehow, he felt that he was stuck. He didn't know why. It making him too pressured._

_Instead, he shook his head._

 

 

_-_

 

 

**III**

Monday.

The candlelit dinner had, indeed, surprised Tweek. Craig had worked hard for this all week. And seeing the other's face lighting up at the set-up he had built in their little treehouse brought a great relief to his heart.

It wasn't anything grand. A table sat in the middle of the floor with petals all around it (Craig had found these petals lying on their treehouse, which was odd considering that the tree they resided in didn't have any flower, let alone asters). And lying on the table were two plates of chicken nuggets from McDonald's.

Even Craig felt guilty at what he had done. It was stupid. It was silly. Yet he couldn't bring himself to understand how Tweek found beauty in all of this.

"Craig, it's beautiful."

They sat in silence, in front of the candle with its fire slowly growing, as they ate their nuggets.

And Craig didn't take this as some sort of awkwardness anymore. Instead, he wanted to believe that it was just Tweek (trying to) appreciate whatever silly thing he had prepared.

Tweek smiled. And that smile was more than enough for him to believe that he wasn't faking his feelings.

"This was really thoughtful of you, Craig."

Craig grinned. "Took me some time to prepare all this. But it was worth it."

And then he blushed. Even all the time he had used for rehearsing was still not enough for him to even say the words out loud. 

Tweek had tilted his head.

"Craig?"

He looked down. He wasn't even sure if he will agree to this. But then he mentally slapped himself and gathered his courage.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

"T-Tweek...for the last three years...my life has just been  _so_ amazing with you. A-And I can't live without you. And oh Jesus, I know that I'll probably mess up at some point. But I swear, dude. I really want to ask you this."

Craig took the small box from his pocket. Unfortunately, his shaking body and hazy mind made him let the box fall to the floor. When Tweek had finally saw it, however, he covered his mouth and closed his teary eyes. He was red. He couldn't say a word. But his smile made every single worry he had prior to that wash away.

"Yes, Craig! Yes!"

He didn't need to get the box after hearing those words.

 

 

-

 

 

They had made their vows under the shade of their tree with the doves sending their best regards.

Tweek hugged him tight once the vows had been sealed. And Craig could feel himself crying at what had just transpired. Finally, he was his. Finally, they could spend the remaining part of their lives with each other forever, even after death, even if fate so tries to separate them.

Craig couldn't be any happier than this. He felt his chest getting heavier and heavier until he could no longer stand. Until all he could feel was a sudden ache in his chest. He felt himself suffocating. He didn't know why but he couldn't breathe. Something was poking his insides. And it wasn't even the good kind.

It hurt. He wanted to vomit. He clenched onto his fists, trying to pull himself together on their wedding day.

Maybe it was just nervousness?

But even Tweek knew the difference.

"C-Craig?"

It was the last thing he heard before Craig felt himself slowly collapsing to the ground.

And, call him crazy if you may, but he swore that he saw blue petals coming out of his mouth.

 

 

-

 

 

_He didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, the people in the room had started crying. Suddenly, the doctor came in and asked his name. Suddenly, he couldn't respond even if he knew the answer. Suddenly, the people in the room suddenly left with the doctor, leaving him alone with his own thoughts._

_"My name is Craig."_

_He had told himself that for five times. It was what the doctor called him. It was what the people called him. So it was safe to say that his name was Craig._

_There was another thing. Something that he had also forgotten. However, unlike the last one, none of the people had addressed this issue._

_It infuriated and confused him at the same time._

_He knew his name. And he knew that he has some kind of significance in his life for him to appear more than once in his mind. Yet the pictures were blurry. And no matter how hard Craig had tried to make them clearer, it would always end unsuccessfully._

_All he saw in that mess was a chaotic drop of yellow._

 

 

**IV**

Monday. 

And even taking the medicines made Craig too tired to do any effort in helping himself. As usual, Tweek was mad.

"You could die, man!"

He had heard that sentence over and over for the past week. It had only been barely five days since they were married. And even Craig was getting tired of this. He was tired of the constant nagging. And he just wanted to be alone.

"Listen. Say all you want but I am  _not_ going to take them."

Tweek smashed the plate onto the floor, his blood clearly boiling at extreme levels. A part of Craig had felt guilty for pushing him to his limit. But as usual, his stubborness had won.

"Well fucking fine, Craig. You can just  _die_ alone in your bed while I ready myself to cry at your fucking funeral!"

Craig couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and did the only thing he could do.

He slapped Tweek. And he took him by the neck, hands gripping onto it until he could see a bit of blood coming out. Craig didn't fucking care. He didn't want to be fucking forced anyway.

"Fuck you, Tweek! Just let me fucking heal alone! I don't need you and your shitty nagging all the time! If anything, they're just making me wish that God will finally kill me because I cannot  _stand_ your voice or your face or your existence!"

The moment he saw his face going pale, that's when Craig realized that he had gone too far.

Tears came out from Tweek's eyes. He lost the will to fight. He lost the will to actually yell. He was silent, save for the hyperventilation he had been doing. When his blood had finally stained his nails, Craig stopped and let go.

He looked at his hands. And he saw the hands of something even more inhumane than anyone else could think of.

He was a murderer.

And he just tried to murder his own husband. His own love. His own Tweek.

Craig couldn't think. He couldn't grasp the fact that he had done that. To him.

It was then that he realized.

_I don't deserve him._

Before Tweek could say anything, Craig ran away from home. From the sin he had committed. From whatever mess he had stirred up.

He ran away from Tweek.

 

 

-

 

 

_Slowly, Craig got used to the life he was living. On his first day of school, he had already gained a ton of friends. And most importantly, his teachers had welcomed him with open arms._

_He slowly forgot about the worries he had when he was still in the hospital. Instead, Craig slowly immersed himself in the life he was living._

_It was utopia for him. Everyday was another moment that convinced him to keep on living. To keep on striving and enjoying whatever was around him._

_And he was so blinded by that happiness that, somehow, he couldn't hear the soft voice coming from someone that made his heart pound. That made his whole being shake at the thought of it haunting him forever._

_Soon, Craig slowly learned how to ignore it._

 

 

**V**

He had coughed out six more petals by the time he had reached the woods. The moon shone brightly just like last week, except this time, he couldn't feel the stars' presence even if he knew that they were just right there. Craig was almost convinced that they were only white dots. 

Yet even the whiteness of those dots gave him chills and anxiety. After all, wasn't that the color of Tweek's skin when he had decided to strangle him?

Craig couldn't come back. There was no way that he was coming back.

He was a murderer. He tried to kill his own husband. And he couldn't face him anymore. He couldn't return now that he had become like this.

He sighed.

"It's best that he forgets about me."

Craig had decided on what to do from there. He would stay in the woods, forget about his life in South Park, the friends, the fun memories, and most especially, his beloved Tweek.

He wanted to laugh. Didn't he promise to protect him? To cherish him even after death? What kind of a person was he? What kind of a husband was he?

The cool breeze of the town had convinced him that he needed to find shelter from there.

But before he could even start, Craig fell to his knees and vomitted several more petals. His chest was aching. His lungs were suffering. He could feel them being poked by something sharp. Something that he could not explain. But he knew that it made him weak. Any moment now and he would break. He would be ripped apart somehow if he continued to move.

However, Craig wanted nothing more than death.

_It's what murderers deserve._

_It's what I deserve._

_And Tweek doesn't deserve me._

He crawled, the thorns finally revealing themselves when they had finally pierced his skin. Not only did he cough petals but he found his own blood mixed with Tweek's on his hands. He coughed out seven more petals before he could finally crawl again before stopping just to feel the thorns stabbing him from the inside again.

He looked up at the sky. Blood had already stained his clothes up until his legs. He felt that his heart could pop at any moment.

"Just kill me."

Craig crawled like a sick, paralyzed man until he found something that caught his eye.

It was a tomb made out of rock, decorated with nothing but decayed roses and dandelions. From the looks of it, it seemed that nobody had actually visited for a long tme.

Craig's curiosity, unfortunately, had gotten the best of him. He slowly made his way to the tomb with nothing but his already wounded arms to guide him. Once he was near the tomb, he did his best to make out the words.

_In loving memory of Tweek Tweak_

_Loving son, and friend_

And Craig had laughed. He laughed even if it hurt. Even if it meant the thorns stabbing his lungs. Even if it means having to see the thorns come out of his limbs and neck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

By then he was convinced that he had killed him.

Now that felt right.

Craig Tucker had murdered Tweek Tweak.

Craig Tucker had murdered Tweek Tweak.

Craig Tucker had murdered Tweek Tweak.

It had a nice ring to it. And Craig was a murderer after all. So it fit. The truth had already been spoken.

And there was only one thing that he could do now.

 

 

-

 

 

_By the seventh grade, however, Craig had been getting into fights. He didn't know why but he couldn't resist the urge to actually flip off people when he had the chance. Slowly, they started leaving him until only three were left standing: Clyde, Token, and Jimmy._

_But still, Craig felt alone. And he had learned long ago to not give a shit about it. Instead, he found comfort in the local park. At least he could think. At least he could forget._

_It wasn't until the eighth grade that he saw girl sitting on his bench._

_And unlike before, Craig didn't mind this time. Rather, he couldn't help but admire her beauty._

_She was a small figure indeed, standing at around a bit more than five feet tall. And she had brown locks of hair that sent him into heavenly fantasies. Her eyes reminded him of the greenness of the trees, how he used to love the wonderful scent of something so free-spirited, something that made his heart feel lighter just by staring at them._

_The girl had turned around and smiled. Craig had recognized that smile for it was full of pain. Of secrets and mysteries that made his heart want to explore more of it. And he didn't know why but he felt that urge to try. That, maybe, being with this girl may bring them something better in their already depressing lives._

_Craig made the only choice that his heart thought was right._

_He accepted her warm invitation and sat down, unaware that a certain blonde had been looking at him with tears in his eyes._

 

 

**VI**

The rope had been successfully tied to the barricade of the bridge and his neck. He wasn't sure that this was going to work. Even he had his doubts about this.

Craig knew that it was wrong. He had already known that there was a better solution to this. That it was best to just hide and forget about whatever had happened. He could start a new life. He could build a new name and live happily ever after once again.

But somehow, the lost voice of his ten-year old seld had repeated that he deserved this. That he didn't just murder Tweek.

He made him feel alone. Isolated. And worst of all, he forgot about him. Had that accident never occurred, then maybe he could still be living life with Tweek. Then maybe he wouldn't have created that silly fantasy that he was alive. That he was right beside him. That he will never ever leave him behind.

Craig had realized the truth that they had been hiding from them the moment he saw his tomb. The moment his thorns had already embraced his entire system.

He finally remembered it. Hanahaki disease. And Craig finally understood that it was what had killed Tweek. And it was going to kill him too in some way or another. And Craig couldn't stop it. And he didn't want to stop it even if he had the chance.

Because he deserved it.

Tweek didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve any of the shit Craig had to put him through. And Craig was going to pay for his sins.

He heard the sirens slowly coming from behind. Craig had to hurry up or else he was done for.

He looked at his reflection. He saw how much of a mess he had become. Bloodshot eyes stared at his own. And his thorns were already slowly emerging from his chest and limbs. 

Craig had coughed up one more thing before he could even begin.

An aster.

Funny how he had coughed out something that brought him back to what was once the second best day of his life. Even his words felt like a joke. Even his feelings felt like a joke.

He shook his head.

_I don't understand you at all._

Craig inhaled with all his might. Slowly, he let himself fall into the depths of the river, the rope holding onto his neck as he gasped for air that he could not longer breathe. And Craig was okay with this because he knew that he deserved it. 

Besides, he was going to meet Tweek through this.

And even if he won't be able to love him again, Craig will chase after him even if he is at the ends of the earth.

He smiled. It was a wonderful thought indeed. And he couldn't wait to for that time to come.

The sirens were getting closer. But the longer he stayed, the softer the sounds became until Craig couldn't hear anything more. The water had already flooded his body. He knew that he was going to disappear from the world sooner.

And yet, he smiled. And yet he didn't care about it.

_As long as you're here._

He felt the awaiting darkness slowly surrounding him as he welcomed it without any other doubt in mind.

He was free.

And he was finally going to see Tweek.

_Yes._

He let out his last laugh before finally closing his eyes.

_Just like before._

 

 

_-_

 

 

_He rolled over the bed, the beating of his heart slowing down as his tears slowly dried up._

_He was the first to hear of the news. How his friend, Tweek, had died due to suicide. And Craig couldn't help but blame himself. He didn't know why but it was almost as if he had done something wrong._

_Whatever. It wasn't going to stop him from seeing Heidi._

_And Craig had everything prepared for their date. He couldn't just throw away all his efforts._

_If so, then why? Why did he stop when he saw Tweek right in front of him? Why did he hug him when he knew that he barely knew him? Why did it feel so wrong yet so right to kiss him all over until he'd run out of breath?_

_He didn't know why but something inside him had changed. Something that had told him that this was right. That being with Tweek made him complete all around._

_So on that day, he had left his house with Tweek, completely not noticing the sixty missed calls and hundreds of unread messages coming from Heidi. Completely not noticing that he had already coughed out sixty to seventy-five petals on his bed._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blue asters. I'm using blue asters for this one.  
> 2\. This was really a bit rushed so I'm sorry if some parts are really shit.  
> 3\. This is a three-parter. And tbh I don't know when I'll do Heidi's part. Just stay tuned.  
> And 4. Craig fucking deserves it.
> 
> EDIT  
> 5\. I am aware that asters do not have thorns at all. But for the sake of this story, let's just say that it's Hanahaki magic.


End file.
